


Heaven Is

by little_soldier_bodt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Stranded, idk - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_soldier_bodt/pseuds/little_soldier_bodt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean and Marco find themselves stranded on an island and Jean tells his boyfriend everything he loves about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven Is

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just tried for a little oneshot i guess

"Hey Jean." Marco’s hand found Jean’s and squeezed lightly. "What do you think would have happened on that day?"

"What?" Jean looked at Marco lazily.

"You know…the battle of Trost. If my gear had failed to work…what do you think would-"

He was stopped so suddenly when Jean’s lips crashed down on his. “Don’t say that. Don’t you ever say that. You’re here, and i’m here. Forget Trost, and most importantly forget titans. There aren’t any titans here, have you seen any titans on this island?”

"No…"

"Then don’t bring it up."

Marco looked up to find tears spilling down Jean’s cheeks. “I’m so sorry Jean, i didn’t mean…”

"I can’t think about that. I can’t imagine losing you."

"You’re right; we’re here now. No more thinking about what could have been." Marco dug his toes into the sand. "Do you think we’ll ever get off this island?"

Jean laughed then, heavy, body shaking laughs. “Is being on an island with me really so bad? Because quite frankly i love what being on this island has done to you.”

"What’s that supposed to mean?"

"You really want to know?"

"Well you’ve already piqued my interest." Marco’s cheeks turned red.

"I love your freckles, oh how they’ve multiplied, and when we’ve finished speaking i think i should like to count them. There must be hundreds…no…thousands. None of them are the same, and i’d like to kiss each and every one so that you may know how beautiful they are. Your skin is tan, much more so than it used to be, from the sun. And soft, so very soft. I could run my hands over you all day, even over your shoulders alone and feel like no time had been wasted. Your eyes have changed, they’ve become more relaxed, happier. There was so much fear in them before this."

"Jean…i…" Marco’s voice caught in his throat.

"Your laugh is better, not as forced i think. So free, and so light. All of these things are wonderful, and i’ll never forget them, but what i love most about you are your hands. They’ve become so strong, and so skilled, yet remain soft. I want our hands to stay linked together until the day we die, and when we are laid to rest i think i should like to be buried next to you with our hands still entwined. Your hands have wielded swords, and destroyed titans with such force. Your hands have built our home, and inside of it’s confines explored every inch of me. I dream about your hands sometimes, the scars on the knuckles, and the callouses on your palms. I have your hands imprinted in my mind and know them better than i know my own."

Jean moved away the collar of Marco’s shirt and left kisses at the hollow of his neck. “I love you, Marco. Everything about you drives me so crazy.”

"I didn’t think anyone liked my freckles." Marco whispered.

"I just poured my heart out to you and that’s all you have to say?" Jean’s eyebrows rose. “Only you, my love. You’re the only one i know that would do that, and yet i wouldn’t trade you for anyone in the world.”

Marco kissed the smaller boy then, light and playfully. His hands travelling up Jean’s shirt to rip apart the buttons.

"Hey." Jean swatted at his hands. "This is my last good shirt."

"What did you do to the other ones?" Marco trapped Jean’s hands above his head.

"You ruined them."

"Oh." He exclaimed, ripping the last of the buttons away. "I like you better without them anyway."

Sand made its way into their hair, and into the creases of what was left of their clothes yet they paid no heed to it. They now lay in a tangled mess of limbs, while the sun set behind them, turning the sky into a colorful mix of orange and purple hues. Neither of them spoke for hours until finally Jean kissed the other’s nose and grinned.

"I lost count at six hundred."

"Mmm?"

"Your freckles, i lost count of them at six hundred. That’s just on the bridge of your nose and cheeks alone. I’ve yet to count the ones on your forehead, and let’s not forget everywhere else as well."

Marco rolled over to straddle Jean’s waist. “You’re incredible, i think that if i had to be stuck on an island with someone it would definitely be you.”

"Oh?"

"Eren’s too serious. And Mikasa…she’s always scared me, and that whole obsession with Eren is a little strange. Levi broods too much. And let’s face it; Armin’s probably a bad kisser. I like you best, and now that i think about it, i don’t want anyone to find us anymore. Living here with you will be a pleasure."

"I don’t deserve you, Marco Bodt."

"It’s i who doesn’t deserve you, Jean Kirschtein." Marco leaned in again and pressed his lips to Jean’s temple.

Growing old together, on a beach no one knew about…it couldn’t be that bad could it?  
And when Jean leaned in to kiss him roughly Marco decided that No. This would not be bad at all.


End file.
